Thank You For Loving Me
by middaymoon92
Summary: Shinobu is tired of Miyagi not giving 100% into this relationship. When he goes over to give him a piece of his mind, who is at Miyagi's?  somewhat revised and fixed. o O


Miyagi X Shinobu

(Thank You For Loving Me)

Oneshot of my favorite Junjou couple! Hope you like it. R & R

OOOO**OOOO**

Shinobu sighed as he walked into his apartment. He knew Miyagi was home and the key to the apartment weighed heavily in his pocket. He shook his head and stormed into his own apartment and threw down his school bags. The teen plopped down on the couch and sat facing the door. Miyagi had used the key Shinobu had given him exactly seven times and he'd lost count of how many times he'd just walked into the older man's apartment without a thought.

It was childish and they'd been over this very subject more than once. Shinobu had stopped going to the older man's house almost completely and when he did visit he made up excuses as to why he had to leave. Today he'd gone out with a group of friends and Miyagi hadn't texted or called and now, it seemed he wouldn't be coming over. Great. Why was he the only one putting anything into this relationship?

Did Miyagi not care anymore? Was…he tired of him already? Shinobu could admit that he was selfish at times, he didn't know the same kinds of literature as Miyagi, and maybe Shinobu wasn't exactly the best looking kid around, but he felt he had a lot going for him. Like… like what? Shinobu groaned and threw his face down into the couch cushion. Of course Miyagi was tired of him, all he ever did was cry and complain, maybe the old man was pushing him away little by little so that Shinobu would leave.

Quickly the teen sat up. Fine! If this is the way Miyagi wants it than fine! He'd get it over with quickly and sever all ties with the old man and move on with his life. Who said that Fate and Destiny couldn't be changed? Well, he'd change it right now.

Standing up Shinobu headed out the door and walked straight into Miyagi's apartment. "Miyagi I have something to say-" He pulled up short.

There Miyagi was on his couch and snuggled up to none other than… his older sister. Shock flew over him. Miyagi turned his head to face his young lover and Shinobu didn't know what to say. He felt all of the blood drain from his face. His sister. Miyagi was going to get back with his sister. "Shinobu? What are you doing here?"

Shinobu stared at her and her expression became worried. "S-sorry to interrupt," he mumbled before turning on his heal and slamming the door behind him.

In his own apartment he picked up anything handy that he wouldn't have to sweep up later and tossed it around the room. One of the things he picked up was a book Miyagi had given him. He looked at it for a long moment before raising it over his head. "Hey, Shinobu!" Miyagi's voice stopped him in mid swing.

Panting he turned around to face the old man. Deciding it was the best option he had, Shinobu chucked the book right at Miyagi's head. Having had experience with a certain teacher, Miyagi was able to duck in time to avoid a concussion. "What the hell?"

Shinobu felt tears sting his eyes. "I'm breaking up with you!"

Miyagi sighed and, ignoring Shinobu's rule of no smoking, he lit a cigarette. "Again?"

"I mean it this time! You avoid me for days, you never use the key I've given you and I just saw you snuggled up with my sister! Your EX-WIFE!"

"I've used the key several times."

"Seven. You've only used it seven times."

"I haven't been avoiding you. I thought you were avoiding me. You don't use your key very often these days and when you do, you make excuses and run off!"

"I'm tired of being the only one who makes effort in this relationship! I'm always the first one to start everything. I'm the first one to text, to call, to come over, and to initiate sex!"

Miyagi looked for a place to stub out his cigarette but found none so he walked past the aggravated teen and put it out in the sink. "I know."

Shinobu stood in the same spot only moving to keep the older man in sight. "What?"

"I know my feelings seem half-assed." Shinobu didn't know what to say and decided he'd be better off keeping his mouth shut. "This isn't a normal relationship."

Shinobu blushed and tilted his head until all he saw was the ground. "Because we're both guys, you're not gay, and there is a seventeen year gap in our ages. I know."

Miyagi nodded. "Do you want the truth?" Shinobu didn't know what truth the older man was talking about but with the way he'd said it, he knew the answer was yes. Raising his eyes he nodded his head. Miyagi sighed. "I don't know how to talk to you."

"We talk every day!"

"I mean I don't know how to talk to you about us." Shinobu's blush deepened and his eyes grew wide. "I've told you that I love you and you keep telling me this is Fate or whatever and maybe it is. But I've never even heard of a situation like ours and sometimes I don't know how to handle it. I don't know if you want to go out on dates or go away for the weekend or whatever it is couples do." As he continued to talk Miyagi was steadily growing more embarrassed. "I want to talk to you about a lot of things but I've tried listening to your music and watch your movies and read your books but I can't bring myself to like those things. You try so hard for me and I know I don't give a lot but I don't know what it is that you want from me." By the time he finished he was yelling.

Shinobu was shocked. "You, know what music I listen too?"

Miyagi reached for another cigarette. "You left your iPod on the table one day. I glanced through it. And on the rare occasions I've come over I've seen your movie collection and saw what books you read. I don't understand any of it."

So Miyagi felt the same way as he did? "None of this explains why my sister was over at your place."

Miyagi looked up, angry now. "Someone hadn't been over to see me and he was late coming home from school. So I waited and was going to drag you into my apartment, into my bed and have my way with you until you remembered that you were supposed to be with me, not out with your friends all the time. Then when a knock came at my door I stormed over and was about to yell at you thinking you were a brat and should just use the key. Your sister was there with a book she borrowed. She stayed to chat and was about to leave when you came storming in."

"Why were you snuggled up to her on the couch?"

"I wasn't sitting anywhere near her!"

Shinobu huffed out a breath and turned his head away. "Are you tired of me?"

"Have you not been listening to a single word I've said?" Miyagi crushed out the cigarette and marched over to the shorter man. "If you won't listen to me then I'll show you!"

Miyagi grabbed Shinobu's hand and began to pull him through the apartment, much like his own, to the bedroom. Shinobu fought and stuttered the whole way, Miyagi ignored him the whole time, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as they went. When he got to the bedroom he jerked Shinobu onto the bed. The teen tossed hair out of his eyes and sucked in a breath to start yelling at the old man, only to have the breath knocked out of him when Miyagi's lips were firmly pressed against his own.

He wasn't getting off this easily! Shinobu decided as he rapped a hand against Miyagi's shoulder. The older man ignored him and pressed his tongue passed the teen's tightly closed lips to deepen the kiss. Shinobu was quickly becoming helpless to these attacks. His head spun when Miyagi pressed his back into the mattress. "S-stop. Nnh… oh." Shinobu gasped when Miyagi took a large hand and placed it between them rubbing his erection. That was cheating and Shinobu was going to tell him. "Mi-Miyagi… s-stop… no…."

Miyagi was ignoring him completely. Miyagi began to undress the still struggling teen. When he got the shirt off Miyagi used his hands to trail down the younger lover's chest, arms, stomach, all of his most sensitive places. When he figured Shinobu had given up almost completely he removed his mouth from his lover's and placed kisses down his neck, leaving a love bite on his collarbone. He moved over to Shinobu's ear making the sweetest sounds break free of the young man's tight throat.

Seeing no resistance left in the smaller man he moved down until he was above the straining erection. He pulled down the boy's pants and gasped when he realized he wasn't wearing underwear. Miyagi chuckled to himself before placing his mouth around the stiffened member. "Aah! M-M-Miyagi…d-don't…aahhh….nnh." Shinobu fisted one hand in Miyagi's hair while the other gripped at the sheets.

Miyagi reached a hand around Shinobu and cupped his ass tightly. Shinobu instinctively bucked his hips, driving deeper into Miyagi's awaiting mouth and giving his hand more access. Swiftly Miyagi reached back and stuck two fingers into Shinobu's opening.

Shinobu couldn't think. His mind was cloudy and his body was on fire. And this man was the cause for both. Only Miyagi could do this to him because he'd never wanted anyone besides this mean, stupid, old man. All thought fled a moment later when a third finger was added. Shinobu began to raise his hips in time to the thrusting of those beautiful digits and he cried out when Miyagi raised his head and moved his fingers away.

"I love you, Shinobu," Miyagi whispered hotly against his hear. Before he could try and form a coherent reply Miyagi thrust into him in one swift movement. Shinobu cried out and wrapped himself around the man above him as tight as he could. This broke something in the usually calm and cool adult. Shinobu heard him make a noise he hadn't heard before and Miyagi began to thrust in to him without regard for how it would make Shinobu feel tomorrow. At this moment Shinobu wasn't all that concerned either.

Shinobu met Miyagi thrust for thrust trying to find the one spot that would push him over the edge. His head tossed back and forth on the pillow unable to find what he was looking for. Without any warning Miyagi flipped them so Shinobu was on top. As he began to move he felt Miyagi slipping deeper and then… "Oh!" There it was. That one spot that could turn him into a mindless mess.

Miyagi thrust into Shinobu over and over. When he felt his orgasm coming all too soon, Miyagi lifted himself up and wrapped a hand around Shinobu's leaking erection. After a few tugs he felt the boy's inner walls tighten and Miyagi let himself cry his release as his beautiful lover did the same.

When they could both think again Miyagi found that Shinobu was still laying over him continent as a cat in the sun. Shinobu raised his head and looked deeply into Miyagi's eyes. "I'm not breaking up with you."

Miyagi smiled. "I didn't think you would."

"I love you." Miyagi leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the lips of his lover. A look came into Shinobu's eyes that he hadn't seen before. He'd never seen his young lover so… content and at peace. "Thank you for loving me."

Miyagi couldn't speak so he just let Shinobu lay his head back down and he stroked the soft blond locks. _Thank you for loving me_. A lifetime ago someone else had said those words. But the only one he was thinking of was Shinobu. He felt the teen's breathing get deeper and heavier. He'd let him sleep a moment. But then he planned on making a mess of him the rest of the night.

He fully planned to be out of the apartment and on the way to his school before the teen woke, so he wouldn't have to be here when Shinobu was complaining about how selfish Miyagi was for not thinking of him, all the while the teen would be holding his hips. Maybe he would stick around in the morning. Just so he could see the cute faces his lover would make.


End file.
